Vascular Risk and Cognitive Status in a Latino Population. We propose to add neurological, laboratory, and neuroimaging studies to further characterize the cognitive health status of a population-based Latino cohort. The Los Angeles Latino Eye Survey (LALES) was started in 1999 to assess the ocular health of 6700 persons older than 40 years and residing in La Puente, California (National Eye Institute EY 11753-01A1, PI Rohit Varma). Diabetes mellitus and hypertension, two well-recognized risk factors for ocular and cerebrovascular disease, were found to be highly prevalent. The specific aims are: 1) To characterize the subtypes of cognitive impairment and dementia (i.e., AD, CVD, other) in a Latino population, by adding neuropsychological and clinical examination, laboratory studies, and qualitative neuroimaging studies, 2) To examine the relationship between diabetes mellitus (diabetic retinopathy), hypertension (AV ratio), and apoE genotype and presence or absence of cognitive impairment and dementia. We hypothesize that severity of diabetic and hypertensive retinopathy will be a stronger correlate of cognitive impairment and dementia than the mere presence of absence of diabetes or hypertension, 3) To determine the relationship between diabetic retinopathy, retinal arteriovenous ratio, and MRI hyperintensities. We hypothesize that retinopathy will correlate with MRI hyperintensities and will offer a surrogate marker for cerebral small vessel disease, and 4) To archive serum, DNA, and MRI f obtained in year 1-4 for future studies. This study will enable estimation of the prevalence of dementia in this Mexican-American-Latino community, determine the proportion of dementia cases due to AD, VD or mixed AD/VD, and determine the predictive value of retinopathy for cognitive status and MRI hypertensities.